Wraith's Treat
by The Chimeran Hybrid
Summary: A hunter is captured by a Wraith while saving a colonist, but maybe she has some plans for him. Mhuman/Fwraith


Read at your own risk if your not 18.

Evolve Wraith. Please note I haven't played Evolve and do not know it very well. Most of my information comes from Wiki as I don't really feel like watching Youtube videos or getting the game. Maybe later I will.

Feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven't.

I do not own Evolve.

* * *

I listened intently to every noise I heard, waiting for anything that seemed out of place. I heard muddy footsteps as the group of colonists ran toward their ticket off this godforsaken planet. I heard the distant gunfire as the hunters defended from the hordes of monsters, giving the colonists a safe escape route.

I didn't hear anything odd but it's hard to hear specific noises when your running as fast as you can with a group of people who have never been trained in stealth. I was at the head of the group, my weapon raised as I scanned for anything that seemed amiss, the colonists trailing behind me. These people had given up a lot to be here, and now they were forced off by the natives of this planet. Vicious pricks they were, they showed no mercy, picking off anything and anyone they seen, no matter who or what they were.

Some of them could be killed with a pistol, others it took rockets to take down, we were more than capable of the task but the local militia wasn't. We carried random assortments of weaponry, almost all of them capable of doing insane damage to monsters. I carried around a semi-automatic sniper rifle, capable of eviscerating most monsters native to this planet.

A few hunters had been dispatched to escort the colonists to the ship, the rest were holding off the horde of monsters. They weren't able to occupy all the monsters however.

"AHHHH!" I turned around just in time to see something fly off into the forest. I noticed one of the colonists was missing. My blood ran cold as I looked into the forest, knowing what creature had taken him. A Wraith, one of the few monsters that caused hunters to feel a sense of fear and dread. Most monsters charged straight into the hunters, giving an adrenaline rush and a shock but not a sense of fear.

The Wraith however, it stalked its prey and hunted from the shadows, then striked when its prey was distracted, attacking with two upper scythes and two lower arms tipped with claws. It was a very effective method.

I turned to the person closest to me. "Here take this." I handed him my rifle. "Keep heading straight and you will get to the ship, everyone else follow him." One of the colonists looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Wait are you going after that thing?"

"The colonist is still alive I've gotta go after him. Get to the ship now." The colonist stared at me with a solemn expression then turned and headed off towards the extraction point. I turned and headed in the way the Wraith had went. I knew how these creatures acted, every hunter knew what they did.

They always took the first hunter to use as bait, their twisted game always began that way, and it usually ended with a lot of dead hunters. I could only hope I could get the colonist to safety in time. I wasn't a tracker like some of the others I just ran in the direction it went and prayed that's where it went.

I didn't have to run very far before I noticed a clearing and beelined for it. Wraiths liked to leave their bait in nice open areas with no cover. Sure enough when I ran over there I seen the colonist lying on the ground. I went over to him and he looked at me and I could see fear in his eyes.

"It told me not to move from this spot."

"I wouldn't advise listening to the directions of a Wraith. Come on lets get you out of here."

He shakily stood up and followed me away from the clearing, looking at every shadow fearfully. I was more worried about this thing sneaking up on us and frequently looked behind us to see if we were being followed.

"You won't make it." The voice echoed through my head, I looked behind me and finally seen the Wraith. I immediately noticed that it was smaller than a regular Wraith, about 10 feet tall and weighing maybe half as much as a regular Wraith. This didn't matter much to me though as it would still be able to take a bullet, and was still strong enough and sharp enough to kill a human.

I looked over to the colonist and seen him staring at me with a confused expression.

"Did you hear that?" He stared at me in confusion. "...No?" His eyes then trailed past me and looked into the wilderness and he regained a fearful look. I turned back and looked at the Wraith, it had moved closer. I looked back at the colonist and seen his face pale as he looked at me in dread.

"It- it's telling me to leave you behind." It was my turn to feel a sense of dread now, this thing was targetting me. This thing wasn't going to let me leave. I detached the GPS from my wrist mount and handed it to the colonist. "Get to the ship now."

"I'm sorry." I nodded forlornly to the colonist and he ran off into the forest. I turned back to the Wraith but it was gone. It was now stalking me. I began to get paranoid listening to every crack and every rustle. My grip on my pistol got tighter and tighter the longer I went without seeing the thing.

I was distracted when I heard a loud roaring sound, not a monster I realized after a second, but an engine. I looked up to the sky and seen the ship taking off and with it my hopes of surviving this. This must have been what the Wraith was waiting for as it finally showed itself. I stared at it for several seconds before it disappeared into the forest again.

I was left there for several minutes wandering around aimlessly before I heard a quiet growl, right behind me. I froze when its hand engulfed my mouth and pressed me against its chest. Its other hand grabbed my wrist and compressed it, forcing me to drop the pistol.

"Your mine now."

My heart nearly stopped when it said that, I began to struggle, not wanting to find out what that meant or what would happen to me, but the Wraith's strength easily trumped my own and it simply hugged me harder. After a minute of this I had tired myself out and gave up. The Wraith reduced its grip on me when it noticed I had stopped struggling.

After a minute of it just holding me it moved its hand over my chest, pressing down on on the vest and pulling out anything hard. It reached the holster for my knife and pulled it out, examining it. It idly tested the blade on its skin, I watched as the blade didn't even scratch its skin. It grunted and threw the knife far away.

Satisfied that my vest was devoid of anything that could possibly be used as a weapon it moved its hand towards my belt and began to feel along it. I began to get nervous as its hand hovered above my waist, then without warning it slashed the belt in half.

"Hey!" I tried to bat its hand away but it didn't deter it. It pulled the ruined belt away and threw it on the ground. It then turned me around and stared right at me.

"Do not resist." It was getting harder and harder to say this thing wasn't a female, its voice was feminine and its body was very suggestive. Her scythes were behind her back but I knew they could be used at a moments notice. She was looking me up and down like I was a tasty treat until she settled on my chest. She then brought her claws up and cut through the vest, destroying it. I watched the vest fall to the ground in strips and heard a thump behind me as the other side fell off.

All I had left on me now was my shirt with claw marks on it, my pants, and my boots. This thing was steadily taking off all my clothes. She stared at my shirt for a few seconds before looking at my pants, where there was a noticeable bulge. She looked back up at me and growled. She dragged her clawed hands down my chest to my waist where she stopped. I quickly realized what she was about to do and I wanted to at least keep my pants through this encounter.

"Wait, wait can't I do this myself?" She looked back up at me and stared for a few seconds. I could tell by the way she stared and the fact that there was no response that she thought it was a stupid question. I stared forlornly as she brought her claws down and slashed through my pants.

She began to drool as she stared at his member through the thin fabric of his underwear. She slipped her claws through the fabric, being very careful as she cut it to ribbons. The second that was done she forced me to the ground and sat on top of me her tail teasing me. Despite how it looked she was being very restrained as she could have easily crushed me or cut me.

She used her claws to pin my arms to my body and leaned down, several red tongues extending from her mouth and licking all over my face. She did that for a few seconds but to me it felt like a lifetime, she then raised herself and positioned herself above my member. She looked at me for a second then impaled herself on my member. I was overwhelmed by the sensation but could do nothing but writhe and moan. Her grip on me tightened as she breathed heavily for several seconds, getting used to the intrusion.

She sat there for a minute before she began to move, starting at a slow grind that left me panting. She began to raise herself up and slowly lower herself on my member, slowly increasing her speed and sending sparks of pleasure through me. Soon she was slamming herself down onto me repeatedly, going at speeds only creatures like her could. All I could do in this was moan and hope I didn't come to soon.

I found it increasingly difficult to do that though as her walls gripped me with huge force, rippling and trying to suck me deeper into her, the friction making her already hot insides even hotter.

She moved her hands and was now gripping my shoulders as she began to lose her pace and shoved herself down onto me with enough force to bruise. It was to much for me to handle and I came. She shoved herself down onto me and roared, her walls constricting and rippling around me as she came. My muscles turned to jelly as the intense sensations forced me to send more cum into her depths.

After several minutes she began to climb up off of me, making me squirm at the feeling of her walls sliding off my member. I was finally allowed to relax as she got off of my member and relaxed next to me, fluids oozing out from between her legs.

"Your mine now."

* * *

You can't make a creature that looks like that and then be surprised when people make 'stuff' about them. Inspired by SnekGuy, go look him up he makes some good stories, he also made another Wraith story if any of you wanna read his. He's a very good writer. If any of you can't find him for some reason message me.

3rd story I've written


End file.
